back for good
by cenalover
Summary: 12 months into there relationship sam and tom are engaged till tom does something stupid that could put his relationship with sam in trouble u should read this first before this is the perfect moment


**Back For Good**

Gordon ormerod sat in his dingy flat with his head in his hands His fiancée Sam nicoles had just discovered he'd had a one-night-stand with an ex girlfriend and thrown him out of their home He couldn't believe that he'd done that to her he was drunk but he knew that Sam would never believe that She believed that he'd changed and let him into her life but his infidelity just proved that people just can't change tom was desperate to prove that he was the exception but he'd blown it and deep down he knew it

**Tom POV**

_I can't believe what has happened Sam's chucked me out because of Lindsey. I had a one-night-stand with her and jeopardised my relationship with Sam I was drunk but I know I can't use that as an excuse for what I did I really really love Sam and didn't mean to hurt her We're supposed to be getting married but I don't think that'll happen now I'm not gonna let Sam go without a fight if she thinks that I'm gonna go quietly then she's in for a shock I need to explain myself to her try to get her to listen to me I hope she'll forgive me but I'm not holding much hope I deserve this for what I've done to Sam_

_**End pov**_

**_On the other side of holby_**

Sam was sat in the living room of her house thinking She held in one hand a photo of her and tom together a few months ago and a glass of vodka in the other Sam truly believed that she'd be able to trust tom not to go off with other women Her eyes were still red from crying she was devastated when she found out Sam really really loved tom and she wanted to know why he had done this Was it her fault Sam needed what had gone so wrong in their relationship for him to go and seek comfort elsewhere

**Sam's POV**

**_I can't believe that he's done this to me I thought I could trust him but now I don't think I can I'm devastated I threw him out of our house because I needed some time to think things through We were gonna get married and tom screwed that up by bedding that tart I still love him no matter what he's done nothing will be able to change that I need to know why he's done this I don't know how I'll feel if he explains why he did this He deserves a chance to explain why he did that, why he jeopardised our relationship. _**

**_End pov_**

Sam downed the glass of vodka and placed it on the coffee table She was about to reach for the bottle but decided against it She looked down at photo in her hand and she felt another wave of tears came over her She heard the door knock and attempted to wipe her eyes before getting up She entered the hall and went to open the door She opened it and saw tom stood in the doorway She immediately attempted to close the door but tom stopped her by jamming his foot in the doorway

Sam, please just let me explain tom begged.

'Why should I after what you've done Sam retorted.

Because I want to explain myself and I won't leave until you've heard me out tom said he saw Sam's face begin to soften. 'Please.'

'OK,' Sam relented and stepped aside to let tom enter.

Sam and tom entered the living room and he sat down on the sofa He saw the discarded bottle of vodka on the coffee table you've been drinking tom asked concern apparent in his voice

'What's it to you?' Sam asked.

'I still care Sam, no matter what has happened

'Really?' Sam replied sarcastically. 'I thought you loved me.'

'I do Sam, honestly I do

Yeah right if u loved me then you'd never have slept with that slag Sam exploded

I never planned it Sam. You've gotta believe me I was drunk Sam it just happened

That's always your excuse isn't it tom,'

Can't we try and work things out Sam I love u Sam despite what happened with Lindsey I really want us to work things out and go back to the way things were

How can they tom? How can we ever go back to the way it was? Even if I do consider giving you another chance, I'm always going to be wondering if there's anyone else

There won't be Sam Lindsey and I…it was a stupid mistake and it shouldn't have happened because…I wanna be with you, not her. You're the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with you're the one I want to marry and have children with. Please Sam, give us another chance,' tom said as he looked at Sam. 'Please babe.'

Sam was trying her best not to look at tom but she realised that she couldn't fight it anymore She walked over to tom and kissed him softly in the lips. 'I love you tom,' Sam said when she pulled away.

'I love you too Sam and I promise you, this will never happen again,' tom replied.

'I know tom,'

tom put his arms around Sam and they hugged Sam smiled to herself she trusted tom and she knew that this would never happen They were back together and hopefully for good this time


End file.
